


"I'll Be Alright" - Sheith

by sodakooh



Series: Sheith Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm a slut for modern aus, Keith is broken and I'm crying, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: Modern!AU & Older!AUWord count: 615 wordsSummary: Keith is grieving and needs some comfort from someone.





	

 

Keith sat in his room, knees tucked to his chest. He hadn't moved for 20 minutes--ever since he got the call.

 

He had learnt that his parents, after searching for them for such a long time, got into a car accident and both died.

 

Keith squeezed his legs tighter. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, but he couldn't. Some strange force forbid him to.

 

Keith picked up his phone besides him, not exactly knowing who to call. His eyes scanned the contacts before choosing one, putting the phone to his ear.

 

The phone ran twice, then a familiar male voice spoke.

 

_"Hello? Keith?"_

 

Keith swallowed hard. "Hey Shiro," he said, but his voice was kind of quiet.

 

 _"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself,"_ Shiro asked from the other line. Keith could hear some water running, probably since Shiro had just finished his dinner and was cleaning up.

 

Keith took a shaky inhale. "Could you, uh, come over?" he asked, trying his best to stay collected.

 

The water stopped. _"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

 

Keith nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

 

_"Bye."_

 

Keith hung up and tossed the phone lightly to the side. He looked down at the bedsheets, his eyebrows furrowing together.

 

The minutes passed as if it was a wounded snake. Keith rocked himself back and forth in the dimly-lit room.

 

He sat up as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. Keith got off the bed and walked to the entrance, unlocking the door for Shiro.

 

Shiro stood at the entrance, a small smile on his face. "Hey," he said.

 

Keith forced a smile; it was extremely painful. "Hey," Keith replied. "Come inside."

 

Shiro stepped inside of the house and took off his shoes. He then immediately turned to Keith, looking at him with concern.

 

"Keith, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly ask me to come over?"

 

Keith's hands were shaking as he took Shiro's wrist, leading him into the bedroom. They both sat on the bed, Keith with his legs crossed.

 

Keith took a deep breath. "My, uh, my parents died earlier today. Car accident," he said simply.

 

Shiro turned to the boy. "Oh, Keith, I'm so sorry," he said, his face already showing obvious pity for the boy.

 

Keith shook his head, his hands gripping at his pants. "I'll be alright."

 

Shiro frowned. "You always say that, Keith. Sometimes you have to open up and let o--"

 

"What else am I supposed to do? Shiro, I don't open up to people. I don't say how I actually feel. Because if I do, I end up breaking, and falling apart, and I _can't_ deal with that!" Keith shouted, his voice getting louder and louder. Tears started filling his eyes the more he spoke.

 

Shiro saw the state he was in and felt a pang in his chest. With one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around Keith, surrounding him in his embrace.

 

Almost instantly, Keith shattered. He started violently sobbing into Shiro's chest, gripping his shirt into his fists. He said incoherent things between sobs; something like _"I miss them"_ and _"I'm not alright."_

 

Shiro sat like that, feeling Keith shake in his arms, for god knows how long. He didn't mind, however. He wanted to be there and support Keith through this hard time.

 

Keith finally pulled away after a while. "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, hiccuping a bit.

 

Shiro gave Keith a warm smile. "It's okay. I'm glad you got it out of your system."

 

Keith wiped his red, puffy eyes with the back of his hands, nodding and sniffling.

 

"Keith, just know that if ever you need someone to talk to, I'm here."


End file.
